


Graveyard shift

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom connor, Dominant Connor, F/M, Fellatio, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: You decide to take a late night shower, hoping it helps you sleep.





	Graveyard shift

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): I’m posting all of my work here because Tumblr is flagging most of my work and will probably delete all of it. This one was the first time writing smut for Connor. He’s the second character I started writing smut for. I’m trying to better my smut. Most of it will be set up as headcanons because what is actual formatting?

• You couldn’t sleep so you decide to take a shower in hopes this would help you sleep. 

• Stripping out of your clothes you kicked them to the side. 

• After setting the right temperature, you stepped in 

• You stood there for a bit, just standing under the shower head. 

• Humming in content; you decided to wash off

• You grabbed the loofa and began scrubbing your body

• Connor had come back to the small flat the two of you shared around two ‘o clock

• He made his way up to the bedroom, hearing the shower running 

• Connor knew this was a regular occurrence when you had sleepless nights

• He shed his work uniform and folded it neatly on the bed with his shoes

• The android was naked save for his black briefs 

• Connor walked in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him

• His auditory receptors could faintly make out your quiet humming

• You heard the door shut, thinking Con did it to give you more privacy, but you were in for a treat

• Connor slid off his underwear before pulling back the shower curtain and stepping in

• Your back was facing him as you were rinsing yourself off

• Connor moved towards you, wrapping his long arms around your waist; resting his chin on your head

• This made you jump, hitting his chin with your head

• “Connor! What the hell?! “You scared me!”, you were mad at first until you realised your head was throbbing in pain.

• Ignoring it, you asked about him instead.

• “Shit. I’m sorry. “Are you okay, hun?”, you asked; your voice laced with worry

• “I’m fine. I should be worried about you”, he stated, bringing his hand to your head. Running his fingers delicately over where your head collided with his chin

• “It doesn’t hurt too bad. I’ll be fine, sweetie”, you had assured your boyfriend 

• Connor didn’t push you further, knowing you were too stubborn to admit you were still in pain 

• You took his hand from your head and placed it on your cheek while you laced your fingers with the other

• “How was work? “Any luck with the case?”, you asked, looking into his zircon orbs

• His LED flashed yellow for a few minutes then turned back to its normal hue

• He took a few moments to respond, rubbing his thumb on your cheekbone.

• “Hank, Nines and I are still trying to figure out whose committing these murders exactly. But, we’ve taken the killer’s accomplices into custody”, said Connor

• “We should instead be discussing your sleeping habits as of late. Although, I appreciate you asking about my day, it’s concerning, Dove. “I have something in mind that’ll help. However; it’s not a permanent solution.”

• “Okay. What’re you suggesting, handsome?, you inquire, winking at your partner 

• “Sex.” 

• Connor had always been blunt. Whether he realised the effect that his words had on you or not. Those three words struck your core. Like it was something he was comfortable bringing up no matter the situation 

• “Sex?”, you reiterated, wanting to make sure you had heard him correctly.

• “Yes. Intercourse should reduce your cortisol levels, which may be the cause of your insomnia. 

• “Okay, then.” “I want you to fuck me, Con.”

• That’s all the incentive he needed before he hoisted you up by your thighs, wrapping your legs around his torso 

• Connor backed you up against the shower wall as he began kissing you

• It was slow and gentle at first

• He started from your lips to your face and then your neck

• They began as open mouth kisses, that led to your throat, then back to where your neck and ear met

• He began sucking and biting gently underneath your ear 

• Connor started biting more harshly, his tongue licking the spot after

• You gasped as he bit the same place 

• “Connor, please. “ I need you to touch me”, you were begging at this point, your bodies soaked

• The only sound heard was the water beating against the floor and your quiet moans as Connor continued to suck and lap at your neck

• He was taking his time with you

• You were growing impatient, knowing he planned to tease you further.

• Connor brought a hand up to your right breast cupping it

• You bucked your hips up, wanting some type of friction 

• He held you in place with a firm grip, his thumb rubbing circles on your hipbone

• He began kneading your breast with his hand, pinching your nipple slightly 

• Then he kneaded your right breast. Giving it the same attention as he did with the other 

• “Connor, please”, you begged, wanting more of his touch

• “ You are so impatient, Dove”, Connor tsked, nipping at your clavicle 

• You thread you fingers through his hair, tugging slightly 

• He groaned into your neck

• He started to desperately grind against your wet pussy

• Moans fell from your mouth 

• Connor placed his hand between your bodies to rub your clitoris with his thumb, adding just enough pressure to make you press yourself against him; wanting more 

• “Con.”, you breathed out

• He began rubbing fast circles against your nub

• Smirking as your moans grew louder

• It never failed to amaze you how this man went from an adorable puppy to full blown Dom in 0.002 seconds 

• “What do you want, Dove?”, he asked as he continued to apply pressure to your clit

• “Oh fuck, Con!” 

• Connor had ceased his actions. He placed his forefinger under your chin so you were looking at him

• His eyes were blown with lust 

• “ I asked you a question,Y/N. “What do you want?” repeated Connor 

• “I want you to eat me out, Connor.”

• With that Connor had released you from his hold

• Connor began trailing kisses from your throat, stopping at the valley of your breasts

• He then moved to your left breast, placing a kiss to your nipple

• Connor stared sucking and biting your nipple

• Your hand found purchase in his hair again 

• You’re a moaning mess for him and he loves it

• Connor moves from your breasts to your abdomen, stopping above your pussy

• He’s on his knees as he places light kisses to your thighs

• Connor spreads your legs, lifting your right over his shoulder for better access 

• Kisses turn into sucking and biting and before long they’ve turned into hickeys

• You can’t help pulling harder on his synthetic hair, bringing his face closer to your cunt

• His hot breath fanning your slit

• “Do you want me to continue, Dove?”

• “God, yes. “Please, Con!” 

• He gripped the thigh that was on his shoulder, holding the other in place as he licked a stripe up your folds

• Your breath hitched as he tasted you

• His coarse tongue delved into your core

• Connor begins to bite and suck at your clit, replacing his tongue with his long fingers

• “Shit. “Fuck me!”

• ”Gladly”, Connor smirked

• Removing his fingers from you, he releases your leg 

• Pushing you up against the wall once more 

• Connor takes his cock in his hand and alines it along your entrance 

• He teases your folds with his head before pushing into you slowly 

• He gives you a moment to adjust before he’s thrusting into you

• ”Fuck. I forget how big you are, Con”,you breathed out

• “You have CyberLife to thank for that”, he grunts in response 

• “You feel so good around my cock, Dove”,he moans into your neck  
• “Ohhh, Connor. F-faster, please.”, you beg  
He picked up the pace as he thrusted into you  
• “Yes. Just like that. Shit, Connor!”  
• He growls as he feels your walls clench around his cock  
• “H-harder”, you pant out  
• “I don’t want to hurt you, Y/N.”  
• “You won’t, sweetie. Please?”  
• Connor nods as he begins to mercilessly pound into you; gripping your hips so hard he’d surely leave behind bruises  
• “Ohh, Connor! Connor! C—Connor. Yes. “I’m going to—fuck”  
• Connor lifted your leg over his shoulder as he angled his cock to hit your g-spot perfectly  
• “Oh my god! Connor!,” you shout as you began to climax  
• “Fuck, Y/N!”, He exclaims, his moaning getting louder  
• “I’m close.”  
• Connor’s face is tinted blue, his hair hanging in his eyes  
• You nodded. “Come with me, love.”  
• He grabs your hand and squeezes lightly  
• His thrusts become sloppy, desperate for release  
• “Ohhh fuck. Fuck”  
• He bites down hard on your neck as his cock starts twitching inside of you  
• Connor shouts your name as he comes  
• Gasping from the mixture of pain and pleasure as he fills you up  
• He helps you ride out your high, thrusting into you languidly  
• Writhing against him, you came all over his cock  
• Connor pulled out of you, once you stilled. His tip leaking artificial cum  
• You moaned at the sight  
• Licking your lips, you got down on your knees to clean him off  
• The water had turned cold by now as it fell from your body  
• You licked from the vein underneath his penis to his head  
• Swirling your tongue around his head, you take him into your mouth  
• Hollowing out your cheeks, you begin bobbing your head up and down  
• You rubbed his hips as you tasted him  
• Humming at the taste of his cum  
• He jerked his hips up eagerly  
• Connor’s eyes rolled in the back of his head  
• He carded his fingers in your hair tugging, so you’d take more of his dick  
• You chocked slightly as he began fucking your mouth  
• You placed your hands on his ass to keep yourself steady  
• You moaned around him, causing him to throw his head back  
• “Y/N!” Shit. “You—so good!”, He was incapable of forming a coherent sentence  
• This caused you to smirk as you pumped what you couldn’t take in  
• You loved when he was like this  
• He was so beautiful coming undone just by your mouth  
• “Ohh. I’m go—going to come. Oh, fuck!”  
• You pulled your mouth off his dick, leaving behind a trail of salvia  
• Connor whined in protest  
•You wrapped your hand around his cock, stroking him  
•You picked up your pace, flicking your wrist  
• He was twitching again as he came in your hand  
• You stood up, watching him as you brought your fingers up to his mouth  
• He took ahold of your hand and placed your fingers in his mouth, sucking himself off you  
• His LED whirled yellow then back to blue  
• “I should not be so turned on by that.”  
• He winked as he released your fingers  
• Connor turned around and shut the shower off, stepping out to retrieve towels for the both of you  
After you and Connor dried off; he helped you into bed  
• He got in beside you, pulling you into his bare chest  
• You wrapped your arms around his torso, holding him  
• “Thank you, Con. I needed that”, you thanked him, placing a kiss to his chin  
• He whispered a “your welcome” as he kissed your forehead  
• Connor was about to go into stasis before you spoke again  
• He squeezed your side to let you know he was listening.  
• “Connor. I love you so much”, you said as you traced circles on his chest, connecting his freckles  
• “I love you too, Dove”, he replied as his eyes fluttered shut  
• You buried your face in his chest as you soon followed


End file.
